


it was a bad idea to think i could stop

by btwsatomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Traveling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btwsatomi/pseuds/btwsatomi
Summary: Акааши любит шумный Токио, свою работу и отвечать на обещание пятилетней давности фразой: «Конечно, Бокуто-сан, мы можем поехать в путешествие, которое задумывали в старшей школе, сейчас, пять лет спустя, когда ты — успешный игрок первого дивизиона, а я — обычный редактор журнала сёнэн манги, и ничего не пошло так, как мы планировали».
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	it was a bad idea to think i could stop

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘥 – 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢  
> 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘵. 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘸 – 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯  
> 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘯 – 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘶𝘷 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘶
> 
> эта штука родилась в моём твиттере можете подписаться если вы ещё не!! https://twitter.com/btwsatomi

— Это было плохой идеей, Акааши.

Нет, не было. Это было отвратительной идеей, ужаснейшей идеей. Даже не так: полагаться на Куроо — это не идея в принципе, это отчаяние, это последний из возможных вариантов в перечне вариантов, к которым Акааши ни за что не хотел бы прибегать. Но с Куроо был Кенма — единственная функционирующая клетка мозга, к которой Куроо, само собой, не обратился. Кенма просто «был», просто сидел рядом, даже не подозревая о том, что Куроо в метре от него по смс помогает двум горе-путникам, заплутавшим в пяти милях от Цюриха, через гугл-переводчик объяснить фермеру, на участке которого они оказались, что Япония и Китай — разные страны, волейбол интернационален, и нет, они не хотят купить у него землю для рисовых плантаций. И у Куроо не получалось. У Акааши не получалось. У Бокуто получалось: он улыбался, и это работало.

Бокуто понимал ситуацию. И ситуация была примерно следующей: после двенадцатичасового перелёта из Токио в Цюрих с туром по странам Европы, который Куроо раздобыл для них, они оказываются в Швейцарии — и всё хорошо. Выходя из аэропорта, доходят до автобусной остановки, чтобы доехать до гостиницы — и всё по-прежнему хорошо. Автобус едет долго, минует городские чертоги, заезжает в усыпанную зеленью местность — и это уже хреново. Они выходят наобум, втискиваются с массивными рюкзаками в едва открывшиеся двери и оказываются посреди широкой дороги, окружённой извилистыми холмами — и это конец. Автобус уезжает, Бокуто не успевает крикнуть, Акааши не успевает собрать свои скупые вкрапления знаний хотя бы какого-нибудь иностранного языка, чтобы спросить, где тут ходят автобусы, ведущие обратно в город.

И вот они здесь. Спустя две пройденные в поисках признаков цивилизации мили, насыщенные свежескошенной травой, обилием деревьев и бесконечными полями — вот они здесь. Попадают на фермерский участок, оглядываются на манерные швейцарские деревянные домики — небольшие, но яркие, раскинутые на большом расстоянии друг от друга, заполненном видами сочно-зелёных холмов, утопающих в небесном пространстве далеко отсюда. Пустынная даль настолько огромная и массивная, что неволей заставляет остановиться, перевести дыхание и почувствовать себя мелкой сошкой на фоне бесконечных природных простор. Акааши достаёт фотоаппарат, чтобы сфотографировать, Бокуто выуживает свою самую яркую улыбку, чтобы всунуть её в объектив вместе с выставленными в знаке «peace» двумя пальцами.

А потом они наконец-то замечают человека, работающего неподалёку. У него непроизносимое имя, и переходит на английский он так же неуверенно, как и Акааши. Это ни к чему не приводит. Бокуто подключает Куроо, потому что надеется на Кенму, тратит весь свой трафик на смс, сам того не осознавая, и это ни к чему не приводит. Акааши пытается показать на пальцах, что им нужен автобус, вырисовывает палкой на земле название города английскими буквами, и мужчина кивает ему улыбчиво. А потом плюхает массивную соломенную шляпу ему на голову и показывает раскрытую ладонь.

— Что он говорит, Акааши? — Бокуто недоумённо вертится вокруг.

— Говорит, что следующий автобус будет в пять часов. И нам нужно пройти ещё две мили на запад, чтобы дойти до остановки.

Акааши пытается вернуть шляпу, но мужчина лишь добродушно хлопает его по плечу и возвращается к работе. У них целая вечность в ожидании, но целый мир перед носом, и пока Бокуто бесконечно сетует на отсутствие метро, а после этого сетует ещё одну бесконечность на собственную невнимательность, которая и привела их в противоположную сторону от города, Акааши щёлкает фотоаппаратом почти такую же бесконечность. Они проходят мимо участков, неспешно петляют меж полями, заглядываются на небольшие фермы, на цветастые аккуратные домики в пейзаже бескрайних холмов.

Бокуто озирается каждый раз восхищённо, Акааши исподтишка фотографирует его удивлённое лицо. Соломенная шляпа сливается с золотом нескошенных полей, колосья щекочут их щиколотки, но они продолжают идти дальше не по дороге. Пропускают траву меж пальцев, останавливаясь на мгновение, о чём-то долго перешёптываясь, позволяя раскинувшимся чертогам выхватывать обрывки фраз и навсегда прятать их в своей бесконечной протяжённости.

— Я мог бы здесь жить, — говорит Бокуто. У него в руках фотоаппарат, и он фотографирует Акааши, придерживающего большую шляпу, отливающую золотом в ярких солнечных лучах. Акааши улыбается — едва уловимо, но проглядывающе смущённо, и у Бокуто странное желание во что бы то ни стало запечатлеть это.

— Нет, вряд ли, — Акааши плюхается на нагретую траву, его шляпа сползает куда-то вниз. — Тут, конечно, красиво, но слишком спокойно. Это место не сможет сдержать твой дикий нрав, Бокуто-сан. Ты и сам не сможешь долго прожить в тиши: тут нечего укрощать.

Бокуто ложится рядом, и солнце светит прямо ему в глаза, заставляя зажмуриться, развернуться и прижаться щекой к земле. Акааши накрывает глаза тыльной стороной ладони, лежит неподвижно, только тихо дышит. И всё вокруг замирает в этом дыхании: взгляд Бокуто, прикованный к россыпи родинок на шее Акааши, уходящих к мочку уха и дальше к затылку; его пальцы, тянущиеся, чтобы поправить спадающие на лоб пряди; голос, силившийся ответить на последнюю фразу, но замерший в беззвучной тишине.

Волосы Акааши пахнут солнцем и сладким ароматом напёкшейся соломы. Слабый ветерок гуляет по лицу Бокуто, шевелит колосья, сбивает сухую спесь нависшей жары и прячется под футболкой, трепля надпись про путь аса. Бокуто разворачивается обратно, кладёт ладони на живот и прикрывает глаза. Тогда наступает очередь Акааши смотреть на него неустанно долго. Это игра. Их давняя секретная игра, в которой побеждает тот, кто перестаёт испытывать чувства. И они оба проигрывают.

В россыпи дикой травы они ловят солнечные блики кончиками пальцев, дышат горячо, сминают игольчатые колосья краями одежды и встречаются друг с другом глазами снова и снова. Там янтарь полей в отражении радужки переплетается с холодным отзвуком моря — пока несуществующего, непроглядного, но отблёскивающего стойкими вкраплениями изумруда в глазах напротив. Несовместимые, абсолютно разные: тёплая рожь солнечных полей и грозовые скучковавшиеся тучи. Несовместимые, настоящий абсурд: тянутся друг к другу так рьяно, что забывают обо всём.

— Вот я бы мог здесь жить, — говорит Акааши, и глаза его снова прикрыты рукой. — На какой-нибудь маленькой ферме. Вставать по утрам, работать до поздней ночи. Носить, знаешь, эти футболки без рукавов и шляпы соломенные. Скрываться за холмами от всего остального мира, теряться в тамошнем спокойствии.

_Нет, вряд ли._ Акааши любит пальто, чёрные водолазки и стиль успешного писателя. Акааши любит приходить на каждый матч Бокуто и брать у него интервью раз за разом. Акааши любит шумный Токио, свою работу и отвечать на обещание пятилетней давности фразой: «Конечно, Бокуто-сан, мы можем поехать в путешествие, которое задумывали в старшей школе, сейчас, пять лет спустя, когда ты — успешный игрок первого дивизиона, а я — обычный редактор журнала сёнэн манги, и ничего не пошло так, как мы планировали».

Бокуто приподнимается на локтях, и взгляд его потерянно-грустный, прямо как раньше, когда у него не получалось пробить защиту противника. Акааши не видел этот взгляд уже так долго, и вот — _снова_ : янтарные глаза _снова_ смотрят на него мягким отблеском потонувшей грусти. И Бокуто говорит почти взволнованно:

— Тебе не нужно жить так далеко. Мне нравится, когда ты приходишь на мои матчи. И я счастлив, что ты всё ещё остался в моей жизни, хотя и выбрал другой путь.

Да, иногда Бокуто выдаёт что-то вроде этого. Иногда он чересчур понимающий, чересчур искренний, чересчур озадачивает Акааши всплеском обоснованной душевности. Иногда Бокуто сам по себе — чересчур. А ведь Акааши даже не говорил всерьёз.

До гостиницы они всё-таки добираются. Всё-таки живыми и невредимыми. В красивой богатой Швейцарии, где положено есть шоколад килограммами и смотреть на дорогущие часы в элитных магазинах, они тыняются по полям и тонут в высоких полных колосьях, а на Акааши соломенная шляпа смотрится так непонятно умиротворяюще, что Бокуто останавливается каждый раз, просто чтобы повернуться и взглянуть снова.

Следующим утром всё сложно. Хотя бы потому, что Бокуто застывает в безмолвии на добрых три минуты, и Акааши считает это плохим знаком. Достаточно плохим, чтобы вглядеться получше: Бокуто выглядит сонным, с растрёпанной чёлкой, следом от подушки на шее и лопатках; Бокуто выглядит совершенно безобидным — хлопает глазами, вглядываясь в одну точку, собирая энергию в кучу, чтобы заполнить ею весь сегодняшний день. Но дело не в этом. Бокуто выглядит смущённым, и едва заметный розовый отлив залегает у него на скулах.

— Ты всё ещё хранишь эту футболку? — спрашивает он.

И Акааши оглядывается на себя в зеркало, а потом кивает:

— Да. Я в ней сплю.

В тренировочном лагере они обмениваются футболками и дарят свои номера друг другу, чтобы навечно остаться командой Фукуродани, чтобы навечно остаться Асом и Миром, который за ним наблюдает. Для Бокуто номер четыре — знак величия, символ аса, которым он так дорожит. Номер четыре — не капитанский, но лучше, это ознаменование собранных воедино стараний, переданный предыдущими поколениями команды. Для Бокуто номер четыре — вся жизнь, и так уж вышло, что для Акааши — теперь тоже.

И Бокуто думает, что это хорошо. Это, наверное, хорошо, что Акааши до сих пор хранит его футболку, что Акааши спит в ней, что Акааши выглядит ещё более потрясающе и обворожительно просто из-за куска ткани на своих плечах, просто из-за самого факта, что он носит нечто, подаренное Бокуто, нечто настолько дорогое и ценное для него. И это заставляет его опешить, значительно растеряться. Бокуто хлопает глазами и молчит, просто потому что порозовевшие щёки готовы выдать всё. И это точно плохой знак.

В Париже всё хорошо. Скоростной поезд привозит их за четыре часа, а весь город оказывается не одним сплошным местом с картинки, а вполне развёрнутым огромным мегаполисом, в котором они теряются по понятным причинам. Париж — не просто Эйфелева башня и Лувр, это мощёные дороги и запах выпечки повсюду, это столики на террасах, щебечущие мягкие выразительные голоса, заполняющие всё пространство вокруг. Париж — это музыка из старых фильмов о любви, это любовь в принципе — так про него говорят. Идеальное место, чтобы осознать себя и свои чувства.

Акааши снова фотографирует. Сначала красивые здания, массивные фонтаны, затем понемногу съезжает камерой в сторону. Бокуто в его объективе выглядит неуверенно, но это быстро проходит. Акааши ждёт несколько секунд прежде, чем сфотографировать, и пауза эта — его личная погибель, от которой сбивается дыхание.

Они попадают аккурат на фестиваль уличной еды и ремесленного пива. И Бокуто не пьёт пиво, потому что он в спорте, но Акааши пьёт, потому что ему нечего терять. И сегодняшний день оттеняется значимым контрастом по сравнению со вчерашним, сегодняшний день преисполнен толпами народу и громкой музыкой, сегодня они могут потеряться в толпе и забыться в шуме улиц. Они не фотографируются возле Эйфелевой башни, не посещают Лувр и даже не пробуют круассаны, но Акааши чувствует, что происходит что-то намного значимее. Чувствует, как Бокуто сжимает его предплечье, обхватывая сильными пальцами, слышит, как он говорит, что не хочет потеряться в потоке движущейся гурьбы людей.

— Прости, — говорит он, когда они оказываются посреди свободной площадки, освобождённые от тисков толпы. — Мы должны были съездить ещё в конце старшей школы. Прости, что отказался.

— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Акааши. Бокуто незаметно отпускает его руку. — Ты же сказал, что мы отправимся путешествовать сразу после того, как выиграем национальные. Национальные мы так и не выиграли.

— Нет, дело не в этом, — неловко тянет Бокуто, почёсывает затылок, не оставляя от прежней уверенности и следа. Он всегда такой, когда дело касается серьёзных разговоров. — Мы не поехали, потому что я был трусом. Всё это время.

Акааши поворачивает голову, ожидает продолжения. Лицо Бокуто пылает в свете уличных фонарей, переливается разноцветными огоньками гирлянд, окутываемое мягкой вечерней темнотой и янтарным отблеском горящих глаз. Акааши приоткрывает рот, намереваясь выпалить всё на выдохе, но небо разражается яркими фейерверками, и они отворачивают головы, разглядывая салют, который, в итоге, приводит их взгляды в одну общую точку на небе прямо над их головами.

— Бокуто-сан.

— Эй, Акааши.

И они оба замолкают.

Раскрепощённость настигает в Амстердаме. Наверное, потому что в Амстердаме всё дышит раскрепощённостью и свободой, но об этом позже. Бокуто теряет силы от моральной усталости время от времени, но Акааши с таким восхищением фотографирует узкие дома с остроконечными крышами, что он невольно отступает в желании пожаловаться в очередной раз. Акааши тащит его арендовать велосипеды — они же в Амстердаме — и прокатиться по сложному лабиринту каналов: ему нравится, как красиво отражаются закатные лучи в водной ряби. Бокуто нравится, как красиво отражаются закатные в лучи в глазах Акааши — таких же холодно-морских и блестящих, но об этом позже.

Акааши хватает его за руку, когда они останавливаются, протаскивает к живописному зданию с россыпью фонарей по периметру. Бокуто стушёвывается от неожиданности, но Акааши показывает ему большой палец, наводя объектив, и на нём плотная красная футболка, сливающаяся с ярким окружением домов, сливающаяся со всем Амстердамом в целом — таким же красивым, манящим неизведанной, но близкой атмосферой. И Бокуто отводит взгляд всего на секунду, сжимая челюсти от накатившего смущения — совсем не умеет прятать эмоции, а затем разворачивается, хлопает глазами и расплывается в широкой улыбке. Акааши снова утопает в секундах перед щелчком, но Бокуто этого не видит.

Акааши бы подошло жить в Амстердаме. Акааши бы подошло жить в любом городе, в любом месте. Когда солнечные лучи соединяют россыпь родинок на его шее, или когда крупные капли дождя стекают по его волосам, путают их, превращая в тёмные кудри, — неважно: Акааши слишком хорошо вписывается в любую атмосферу, и Бокуто теряется, беспросветно теряется в необъятном пространстве, заполненном щелчками фотоаппарата и этим сладостно-звонким «Бокуто-сан», которым Акааши кличит его до сих пор, отказываясь обращаться по имени. И Бокуто отказывается в ответ.

В беснующихся чертогах потерянного разума они оба мечутся, словно забвенные. В поисках желанного успокоения, в попытке выпалить всё на духу и забыться — заходят так далеко, но молчат, притесняемые неуверенностью, накрываемые потоком долгих лет, проведённых в осознании и страхе. Акааши хмурится, ныряя в поток мыслей, вовсе не замечая, как напрягаются руки, как сжимаются лопатки, окутываемые холодной вязкой дрожью. _Чего ты боишься?_ Ничего не важно, пока Бокуто улыбается так забвенно, пока смотрит искренне, пока глаза его — горячий янтарь, обращённый к Акааши в попытке обжечь.

Ничего не важно, пока Бокуто — сплетение его звёздных мыслей, раскидистый сад, выстроенный в голове каждым воспоминанием. Пока Бокуто — его первая, нахлынувшая плавной бурей чувств, любовь, его лучшая награда в мире волейбола и самый дорогой сердцу человек. Ничего не важно, пока Бокуто — это Бокуто, _он всё поймёт._

— Акааши.

— Да?

С наступлением темноты всё всегда становится проще, но этот случай — исключение.

— Ты сейчас мои бёдра фотографируешь?

— А, — он отводит объектив в сторону. Это даже не правда, чтобы он за неё краснел. — Соскользнуло.

Всё начинается в самом конце. Они сдают арендованные велосипеды, но не возвращаются в гостиницу. Бокуто неотрывно смотрит на горящую неоновую вывеску и скучковавшуюся толпу людей, болтающих на непонятном для него языке. Всё вокруг — на непонятном для него языке, но он всё равно берёт Акааши под руку и заваливается внутрь, где роем басов глушит музыка, где микрофон шумит от неумелого обращения, и мужчина на сцене представляет кого-то до невозможности долго. На барабанной установке размашистым почерком виднеется название группы, но Бокуто не вглядывается. Притеснённые толпой, утонувшие в криках и пьяных вздохах окружения, они стушёвываются ближе друг к другу, и это можно выдать за необходимость.

Руки Бокуто — горячие и сильные, льнут мышцами к плечу Акааши, скрытым под плотной тканью футболки, касаются оголённого локтя и едва задевают фаланги пальцев. Бокуто смотрит вперёд, крепким хватом сжимает лямку поясной сумки, окольцовывающей его грудь. Акааши, разморенный атмосферой, смотрит на него так трепетно, что перестаёт контролировать.

Музыка гремит, оглушает стоящих возле сцены, пока они вопят в унисон и подпрыгивают на месте, махая ладонями. Лучи софитов гуляют по толпе, и все неожиданно расступаются. Акааши оглядывается по сторонам, его не пугает навеянная неясными репликами паника. Он видит улыбки на чужих лицах; видит, как прерывается вокалист; видит, как засматривается вдаль Бокуто, замечая непрерывно шепчущихся людей.

В Амстердаме всё дышит раскрепощённостью и свободой, и об этом — сейчас: свет прожектора настигает их двоих, ослепляет ярким лучом, озаряет криками по сторонам в добавок, и они оба прижимаются друг к другу ещё сильнее, настигнутые мелкой паникой. Когда всё более-менее проясняется, Бокуто оглядывается на сцену, где вокалист говорит в микрофон с широкой улыбкой на лице, где он показывает на них пальцем и переходит на английский, чтобы удостовериться, что его поняли. Но Бокуто не понимает. Он сжимает ремешок сумки, он хмурится и хлопает глазами, он продолжает оглядываться, и первым делом — на Акааши. Конечно же. Первым делом всегда на Акааши.

Акааши не выглядит растерянным. Акааши выглядит, как человек, который понимает, что происходит. Он не особо силён в английском, но может разобрать такую простую фразу, которую без остановки вторит весь зал. Он чувствует, как постепенно розовеют его щёки, не в силах сопротивляться хлынувшему потоку крови; чувствует, как Бокуто замечает это; чувствует, как у него остаётся одна, всего одна попытка, чтобы сделать это прежде, чем Бокуто спросит: «о чём они говорят, Акааши?».

И Акааши разворачивается к нему так же внезапно, как собираются в комок все его чувства. Хватает за щёки, сжимает их пальцами, льнёт ближе и целует в плотно сжатые губы. Бокуто красивый, Бокуто ошарашенный, Бокуто красиво-ошарашенный. Он прикрывает глаза от яркого света, бьющего по зрачкам, он хватает Акааши за плечи, чтобы не завалиться назад, сбитый с ног хлынувшим потоком чужой силы, он задерживает дыхание, потому что его сердце грозится выпрыгнуть из груди, и он предпочитает этому оставить мозг без кислорода, в котором тот так отчаянно нуждается.

И пока пространство заполняют громкие выкрики, пока жаркие вздохи треплют разгорячённый воздух, пока разноцветные огни вперемешку с ярким светом прожектора слепят его зенки — секунды превращаются в минуты, но длятся часами, и Бокуто считает это настоящим подарком, считает это наградой за храбрость, которую так и не проявил.

В Амстердаме всё дышит раскрепощённостью и свободой, и об этом — уже: они отстраняются на вынужденном выдохе, и музыка продолжает играть вновь.

В Германии всё больше не так, как раньше. Бокуто _хочет_ напиться, но он в спорте, а Акааши _может_ напиться, потому что ему нечего терять. Они в супермаркете вечером, пытаются разобрать названия на упаковке с алкоголем, но с немецким у Акааши всё сложно. Ещё сложнее, чем с Бокуто.

В конгломерате мнений доминирует то, в котором Акааши ни о чем не жалеет. Он умеет прятать эмоции, он мастер в этом, он делал это последние несколько лет, но он больше не видит надобности. Сейчас они в тысячи километрах от места, в котором испуганно топили чувства, в годах от событий, заставивших концентрироваться на чём угодно, только не на себе. Сейчас они в оторванной реальности, существующей лишь две недели, в которой можно делать всё, чтобы освободить голову от призрачных надежд. И они делают. Оба. Оба заваливаются в гостиницу после пешей экскурсии по Берлину длиною в целый день, оба устало примыкают к деревянному подоконнику, откуда открывается высокий вид на яркий город под ногами. Оба понимают, что начать разговор просто необходимо. Оба начинают.

— Акааши.

— Бокуто-сан.

Нескончаемый поток тщетных попыток прерывает один единственный факт. Акааши смотрит на картонную упаковку так долго, что едва ли на самом деле вглядывается в неё в тусклом свете, заползающем через окно. Он замолкает, выдыхает громко, залезает на подоконник с ногами, опираясь на боковой выступ, и Бокуто лишь опирается локтями в месте рядом с ним, потому что его этот хилый подоконник уж точно не выдержит.

— Это не вино, — говорит Акааши, озаряемый внезапной улыбкой. Вся тяжесть уходит с его души словно по щелчку, сменяясь легкостью от какой-то незначительной неудачи. — Это не вино, это сок. Виноградный.

И он смеётся. Тихо, хрипло, неожиданно. И Бокуто смеётся тоже, подхватывая машинально, не отрывает взгляд от сияющих холодных глаз, сомкнутых в две щёлочки, от дрожащих в усталости пальцев, от ключиц, выпирающих из-под светлой футболки. Акааши протягивает коробку сока Бокуто, и тот делает несколько глотков, переводя взгляд на тёмную даль, расстилающуюся за горизонтом.

— Куроо как-то рассказывал мне про соулмейтов — людей, которым судьбой предначертано быть вместе. «Это особая система, но её наличие не исключено в нашем мире» — так вычитал Куроо. Думаю, всё проще, всё значительно проще. «Два человека просто встречаются однажды и всё сразу понимают, но молчат по каким-то причинам» — так сказал Кенма. Они заставили меня долго думать об этом, — Бокуто усмехается — немного грустно, но мягко, в глазах проглядывается возраст, и он уже не тот импульсивный мальчик, которым Акааши запечатал его в своей памяти.

— Если бы мы были соулмейтами, вселенная бы схлопнулась, — _он всё понимает._

— Вселенная всё равно когда-нибудь схлопнется, — _И Бокуто понимает тоже._ — Ну, так Куроо говорит.

В Германии должно было всё закончиться. Всё: отпуск, путешествие и недосказанность. Но следующим утром они с Бокуто не едут в аэропорт, и Акааши долго не понимает, почему. Они берут автобус до Киля, и Бокуто оглашает, что они плывут в Норвегию. Сюрприз. Пять часов на автобусе и двадцать — на пароме. Сюрприз. Это ещё не конец. Сюрприз. Мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе. Сюрприз.

Есть миллион причин, по которым Акааши стоило бы отказаться, и всего одна, по которой он этого не сделал. Бокуто сливается с морской рябью своей воздушностью и легкостью, его голубая футболка парит от порывов ветра, треплется нижним краем, а волосы спадают на лоб и глаза, а затем снова устремляются вверх, подхватываемые воздушным потоком. Акааши смотрит на это сквозь линзы очков, ловит стеклом отражение блёклых солнечных лучей, выглядывающих из-под туч, а затем заводит ладонь в сторону, растопыривает пальцы и ловит ветер подушечками. Акааши скучает по волейболу. Бокуто скучает по Акааши.

— Я бы смог здесь жить, — говорит Бокуто, когда они в Осло. И Акааши нечего возразить. Бокуто действительно смог бы.

Норвегия — для него. Норвегия поражает массивными извилистыми фьордами и красотой, раскинувшейся над ними. Норвегия особенно хороша зимой, потому что белый и тёмно-синий — это её цвета. Норвегия напоминает Бокуто: веет свободой, безграничностью, поражает воображение и сбивает дыхание от зарождающегося восхищения. На неё хочется смотреть как можно дольше, едва ли вообще получится отвести взгляд. Она просто существует, и за это в неё уже можно влюбиться.

— Смотри, — говорит Бокуто, указывая пальцем на холодно-синий фьорд, окутанный редким туманом. Он не лазурный, как большинство, не насыщенный, но тёмный и завораживающий. — Он точно такой же, как цвет твоих глаз.

Акааши смотрит долго на воду, но ещё дольше — на Бокуто. Он знает его, он всё-таки слишком хорошо его знает: Бокуто из тех людей, которые могут привести вас за несколько тысяч километров только для того, чтобы показать, какие невероятно красивые пейзажи напоминают ему ваши глаза. И Акааши стушёвывается, потому что чувства вновь опоясывают его грудную клетку разливающейся тёплой болью, тонкими иголками покалывающей рёбра и протыкающей кончики пальцев.

— Бокуто-сан.

— Акааши, — _не в этот раз._ — Насчёт того, почему мы всё-таки не поехали в путешествие ещё в старшей школе. Национальные — да. Много причин — да. Но главная только одна: я, в общем-то, просто испугался разговора, который затеял.

Бокуто беснующийся, свободный, Бокуто смотрит на мир без толики страха в глазах. Бокуто покоряет всё новые и новые высоты, для него и его стойкого духа нет ограничений. Но Бокуто отводит глаза в сторону, Бокуто отворачивается и неуверенно кусает нижнюю губу, пока за его спиной простираются неизведанные огромные просторы, пока вокруг него — свобода, пока и он сам — свобода тоже, а значит ему нельзя останавливаться. Пока все эти годы лентой воспоминаний проезжаются перед его глазами, ему нельзя останавливаться.

Акааши смотрит внимательно, вылавливает огоньки в зажжённых готовностью глазах, подходит ближе. Бокуто вспоминает соломенную шляпу на его голове, яркую улыбку и отсвечивающий солнечным светом в пшеничной толще силуэт. Бокуто вспоминает его плечи в футболке с номером четыре — его номером. Бокуто вспоминает, какими горячими были его губы и как тряслись пальцы, которыми Акааши сжимал его щёки. Бокуто вспоминает собственное предложение: « **Акааши,** **ты** хочешь съездить в **мой** тур и посмотреть **мир**?» из которого нужно было выкинуть всего-то несколько слов, чтобы закончить всё давным давно.

— Я люблю тебя, — горячо. Везде горячо: в щеках, в груди, под рёбрами. — Ты мне не нравишься. Нет, в смысле… Ты нравишься мне уже так долго, что я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я уже давно люблю тебя, Акааши.

_Боже._ И он забыл обо всём, что Куроо говорил ему. Забыл о каждом совете, который тот почтительно давал: «Заставь его опешить. Удиви сильнее, чем удивишь признанием. Скажи, что у тебя рак». Акааши молчит невообразимо долго, и эти секунды — часы. Бокуто едва сдерживается, чтобы не раскраснеться окончательно.

— У меня рак.

Акааши начинает на вдохе.

— Что?

— Эм, в общем, это–

— Бокуто-сан, ты–

— Не то чтобы всё так, просто—

— Ты привёз меня за тысячу километров, чтобы сказать об этом? Ты, ты серьёзно–

— Нет, Акааши, нет, стой–

Бокуто заканчивает на выдохе.

— Котаро.

— Кейджи.

_Чёрт тебя дери, Куроо._

— Это не так. Нет у меня рака. Куроо сказал, что нужно сначала ошарашить тебя чем-то значительным, чтобы признание не выглядело так уж обескураживающе. Но я должен был сделать это до того, как признаюсь, а не после, — Бокуто хватается пальцами за переносицу. Всё его лицо пылает от смущения и стыда. Он смотрит на Акааши краем глаза и добавляет неуверенно: — Или не делать этого вообще. Согласен.

И Акааши молчит. Снова. Но не потому что собирается с мыслями, а потому что собирается с духом. Они в Норвегии, возвышаются над одним из красивейших фьордов, прячут разгорячённые лица и говорят о том, о чём молчали так долго. Понадобилось больше пяти лет, больше тысячи километров, больше одного совета Куроо, хотя и тот — ужасный. Понадобилось больше миллиона ненужных слов, чтобы скрыть всего три самых необходимых.

Акааши молчит. Поэтому говорит Бокуто:

— Это может выглядеть, как плохая идея, но это она и есть. И я приму любой твой ответ.

Бокуто говорит. Поэтому целует Акааши.

И это — ответ.

— Это плохая идея. Ужаснейшая, отвратительная идея, — он льнёт ближе, пока Бокуто теряется в румянце с широко раскрытыми глазами, пока обнимает его за плечи крепкими пальцами и дышит часто-часто. — Но я в деле.

Они в Швейцарии. Они во Франции, в Нидерландах, в Германии, в Норвегии. Они в Токио. Теряются на пшеничных полях, ловят солнечные лучи щеками, соединяют россыпь родинок воображаемыми линиями, залегают в царстве белых простыней в подаренных футболках, смотрят на фейерверк, держась за руки, целуются в свете софитов, разглядывают ночные огни сквозь стакан виноградного сока, любят в омуте живой свободы, дышат бескрайними просторами, дают начало новой реальности, и она не определяется временными рамками, потому что больше у неё нет срока.

Есть только двое. Два человека, два взгляда. Горячий янтарь и холодные морские просторы.

И это определённо плохая идея. Но кого волнует?


End file.
